multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MasterMachine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MasterMachine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 14:43, July 17, 2011 Task First, you've gotta make a small animal for someone elses world. If I like it, then I'll let you make a very large civilization. Your task is as follows:create mid-size animal for Scarab. You can choose whether to make it a herbivore, carnivore, omnivore, etc. Have fun! Pinguinus impennis 15:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome MasterMachine! Holbenilord 15:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hey your here too. here i added stuff for the shellious to fit here and they are alot more powerful and interesting. remember that here don't add fiction to the namespace. story can be used for stuff like well stories. here i even managed to start the making of collab wars with a infobox. here the editing is different so ask me if you need help. Twinkyberries 15:37, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I like it! Feel free to create your own planet now. Pinguinus impennis 11:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and feel free to write articles about the insectoids you made. Add the Scarab category. Pinguinus impennis 13:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RSR I made a suggestion on Pinguinis' talk page. Holbenilord 16:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sporewiki i don't know. the shellious could end up leaving. like here i said they almost died and escaped to a different universe that they currently inhabbit. sporewiki had less realism. many empires were too powerful and it was like a battle to see who had more reality bending power. plus who wants to battle something like say a ultimate god race that can destroy universes. if they are that powerful it takes away the challanges. the closest thing to that here is energy beings that live in a higher reality but don't in anyway interact gtgt go my brother is kicking me off the computer and being a jerk.Twinkyberries 20:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) well eather way the shellious will be a great thing to work on in my passtime. ive already added their own dimension with creatures like the calamites by ping and the homarans by bio who like me had the same idea. Twinkyberries 14:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Wentals The Wentals look pretty interesting. However, I would recomend putting them on a smaller scale before you bring them here. For example, put them in control of a mere star cluster or so. Let's try to keep the creation of new galaxies to a minimum. BTW: How would you feel about a war between the Wentals and the Kerarans? Pinguinus impennis 03:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good. And once you create the Wental page here, I'll arange for the Kerarans to pay them a little visit. :) Pinguinus impennis 03:43, September 5, 2011 (UTC) No, we try to do both. Pinguinus impennis 03:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) shellious disapearance i don't know MM? i wrote that they moved to Lacus after their home galaxy was destroyed by a war and a lot of demonic energy so i think you should make it the anhilation if thats how its spelled or at least a offshoot to it. anyway ive changed them a bit while i was here. they are much less social, a bit more scientificly possible, and later a bit better looking once i draw a non-spore version. Twinkyberries 23:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC)